Knights of the Old Republic: Return of Revan
by Neroarm
Summary: With the sith and republic sent home, the galaxy ponders Revans next move. A linking between Kotor&Kotor2, fanfiction about what happened when Revan left. Starting with Kotor2. Revan/Bastila Exile/Handmaiden
1. Aftermath of Betrayal

**Prologue**

_After the defeat of Darth Malak at the hands of an awakened Revan and a converted Bastila Shan, the title of Dark Lord was reclaimed. Though the Republic warships were expecting the heroes to emerge, they never did, instead a fleet of Sith warships rolled forth with a message. "Return to your home worlds or be destroyed." Nearly decimated during the final attack, and having lost many ships, the Republic grudgingly accepted and retreated to galactic space. Carth Onasi, having abandoned Revan and Bastila within the Star Forge, would later tell of their betrayal to the Republic. Jolee Bindo and Juhani would be found and rescued from the mysterious planet Lehon, where Revan and Bastila had fought and defeated them, though, thanks to Revans intervention their lives were spared. Shortly after, the Sith, acting on orders from the newly reinstated Darth Revan, returned to Korriban to await further orders. With both the Sith and Republic sent home, the question of Revans next move is pondered galaxy-wide._

_****_**Ch. 1**

_**Somewhere in the Gatatog system **_

The Ebon Hawk's cold steel hull creaked with an eerie presence. Awakening, Revan slid past Bastila attempting not to wake her, and rose from the bed. He found his astromech droid, T3-M4, sitting silently in the main hull.

"If I didn't know better I'd figure you were shut down," He placed a hand on T3's head as he bent down to better communicate with the droid, "Your usually all over the place."

T3 remained quiet.

"You feel it too," Revan rose and laid his hands on the main terminal, "I'll need to deal with him soon..."

He brought up a file which he had studied intently in the archives of Corescant, back when he was a jedi that was losing faith in his beliefs. The file contained information on ancient sith culture and traditions, back when they inhabited Korriban. He opened the dossiers on all known sith masters, scrolling through them one by one until he remembered that it wasn't there.

"My master."

* * *

_**Aboard Dodonnas Flagship**_

"Carth Onasi, I am glad you managed to survive the battle." Admiral Forn Dodonna welcomed Carth to the bridge.

"Thank you." He hung his head grievously. "I really didn't expect to."

"Surprised that Revan did not kill you, you are." Master Vandar added, now coming out of his meditations.

"I just.. I don't understand how he could... never mind, '_sigh_' I should have seen it coming is all."

Master Vandar now coming to his feet, "Conceals much, the cloak of the dark side does, though that that is hidden, what you expect, might not be."

Carth shifted from one foot to the other, then back again.

"I understand what your saying and I appreciate you taking the time to discuss it with me, but I was there, I saw into his eyes and they were different." He gazed out the observation window into the depths of space. "They had... the way he... he was just different, cold."

"Concerns us all, Revans actions do."

* * *

_**The Rootiba Spacestation docking hanger**_

A cloaked man strolls away from a small fighter ship, making his way toward a nervous rodian.

"Qorinn Bik?" he asked quietly from beneath his hood.

"Jedi?" the rodian shuffled his pazaak deck.

"I am." he stated with fleeting pride as he retrieved a holodisk from his robes, "The destination, target, credits, it's all there." placing the disk in the rodians hand.

"Hiring a bounty hunter, I thought the jedi had better morals than that." he stuffed the disk in his jacket.

"It would appear that everyone is a little darker these days, besides, your reputation doesn't quiet peg yourself as a bounty hunter."

Qorinn shuffled impassively.

* * *

_**Back aboard the Ebon Hawk **_

Entering the cockpit, Bastila placed her hand on Revans shoulder as he lounged in the flight chair.

"It is troubling you, isn't it?" she leaned against the back of the chair until her face was next to his.

"Have you felt it?" he stared out to space.

"I haven't and that concerns me, but I know it troubles you never the less."

"Our bond... yes," he laid his hand on hers, "maybe it's better that way."

"What is it, the Republic, the Jedi?"

He heard in her voice an anger of them that he wished to quell, but now wasn't the time.

"No, it's an older voice." he couldn't tell her, he had tried before on many occasions though he could never begin to think of how to explain it. He was now content with leaving her in mystery.

Bastila looked upon him with questions in her eyes, but as he gave her a reassuring yet forced smile, she let it be.

"You should get dressed, we'll be docking soon." he released her hand.

"You never make the wookiee get dressed," she gave his seat a playful shove and started out of the cockpit when she saw the galaxy map, "we've changed course?"

Revan turned in his seat, "We're heading to Dxun, a moon, it orbits Onderon."

"Why, what's on this moon?" Bastila questioned.

"The future of an empire, I've got a gift for Canderous," he shot a smirk her way, "Now get dressed before Zaalbar gets jealous."

Bastila turned on her heel and stomped out toward the crew quarters.


	2. The Jedi Council

**Ch. 2**

_**Within the Coruscant Council Chambers**_

"Vandar!" Jedi Master Vrook Lamar greeted his fellow jedi master as he entered the chambers. "We had feared you didn't survive the battle, what with that strange ripple in the force we experienced."

Master Vandar reached the seat that had been prepared for him, and upon sinking into it released a troubled sigh.

"Far reaching effects, this ripple will have." Master Vandar mused.

The council looked to each other then back to Master Vandar.

"Hmm, perhaps we should start with why Revan would allow the republic fleet to return planet-side, why not destroy them then?" Master Vrook brought to question.

Master Vandar pondered this for a moment before motioning to the council guard.

"Perhaps ask his allies, we should."

The guard returned with Carth Onasi who was gestured forward by the council.

"Council." Carth half bowed, stopped, then straightened up awkwardly.

"You realize why Master Vandar has brought you here I gather?" Master Vrook questioned.

"I was there when Revan and Bastila made their choice. I witnessed first hand what the dark side did to them... what they let it do to them." He suddenly seemed lost in memories.

"No." Master Vandar stated.

Carth, now confused, "Then, may I ask why you've brought me here?"

"Your feelings, the council should hear, I think."

"M- my feelings?"

"What we see and hear, confuse us, it can." Master Vandar continued.

Carth gave a heavy sigh.

"Look, I know what you want to hear but the answers no. Sorry to say it, but there was nothing left of him, I know what I saw." Carth spoke loudly.

Master Vandar shook his head disappointingly.

"What you saw, not important," Master Vandar raised a cautionary finger, "What you felt, important."

"Gah, you jedi and your feelings." Carth said warily.

"May I remind you that you are speaking to the Jedi Council Mr. Onasi." Master Vrook warned.

"I'm sorry, I know you didn't bring me here to argue, but nothing I felt is going to change what Revan is." Carth explained.

"Important, it still is." Master Vandar pressed.

"Alright... fine, you want me to say that I thought he could be saved, that I could save him, that in my heart I really believed he could be redeemed?" Carth grimaced as he spoke. "I mean, he went into that temple with one thought in mind: saving Bastila... her and the Republic. Oh, and when he came back he had her, yeah *heh*, but she was a sith now, a twisted version of what she used to be. But I can't blame him for that, no, that was Malak, but he didn't even try to bring her back from the dark places she was trapped. He just let her spout that sith lord garbage, but if I had known what he was planning I would've left right then. I should have seen his secrecy for what it was, I mean he wouldn't even explain to us what had happened to Jolee and Juhani!" An irritated Carth railed on. "I had told him things I hadn't told anyone... ever, and he couldn't even tell me what his plans were? I trusted him, we all did, and he left me behind to babysit! Not that I didn't care about Missions well being, its just... he should have taken me with him, I should have been there!" Carth now realizing that he had been shouting let his voice die down before continuing. "I guess it doesn't really matter anyway, I found out what happened when he came back."

A confused Master Lestin spoke up, "When he came back, so you were in his presence, how did you manage to escape him, let alone the Star Forge?"

Carth finally settling down, cleared his throat and answered, "Well that's just the thing, he let me go, or ordered me to go would be more accurate- didn't even ask if I was still on his side, just told me to take a ship and leave."

"And were you still on his side?" Master Vrook interrogated.

"No, of course not, I could never follow Revan after what he did." Carth retorted.

"Ending a battle, you mean?" Master Vandar contributed dryly.

"Yes, it is odd that Revan would call off the attack and even more, let the republic ships retreat," Master Dorak crossed his fingers in his lap, "It is simply unlike his tactics to allow a near defeated enemy to survive, we saw that much in the mandalorian wars."

"Puzzling indeed, Revans actions." Master Vandar agreed.

"Vandar I get the feeling that your defending Revans motivations yet again." Master Vrook gave his fellow Jedi Master a concerned look.

"Merely observing," Master Vandar countered, "Harm us, Revans actions have not."

"Not yet." Master Vrook sternly added.

Carth now stood silently as the council members exchanged point of views on Revan and his plans.

"I can see the council is very busy... so-" Carth started but Master Vandar interjected.

"Another reason, I have brought you here for," he began, "Spoken with Admiral Dodonna, I have, believe you would make an excellent admiral, we do."

"Y-you want me to be an admiral, I don't know what to say, I..." Carth sputtered, "I don't think I should."

"An asset to the Republic, you would be." Master Vandar encouraged.

"Well I appreciate you saying so, but I... could I have some time to think about it?" Carth asked.

"Of course, now if you will excuse us, much deliberation, we will need." Master Vandar waved the guard to let Carth out.

* * *

_**By the Dxun secret landing area**_

Two mercenaries sat on ammo crates playing pazaak.

"So you hear this ship that's supposed to arrive," One mercenary started, "Rumor is it's the Ebon Hawk."

"Bantha fodder." The other dismissed the statement skeptically as he placed a card down.

"No it's true, the guys on Onderon say it's ID was picked up by republic scouts in this system."

"The Ebon Hawk is Daviks ship, he never deals on Dxun." The mercenary argued.

"Davik?" The first mercenary laid his cards down, "Haven't you heard, Davik had the Ebon Hawk stolen from him right before Taris was destroyed by the Sith. Turns out, it was Darth Revan, Darth Malaks old master, he took the Ebon Hawk and has been piloting it this whole time!"

"What would a sith lord want with Dxun, especially Darth Revan, the mandalorians haven't been seen here for years." The other mercenary asked.

"It's true." Qorinn, who had overheard the mercenaries conversation, assured them.

"What? You didn't tell us any of this rodian!" The second mercenary yelled.

"Yeah, we don't mess with sith." A third one added, pulling a blaster and aiming it towards Qorinn.

"Just one sith and her master, and maybe a wookiee." Qorinn explained, "If you stick to the plan, we'll be famous."

Still aiming his blaster the mercenary chuckled, "We don't care about being famous, thats for them bounty hunters, no, we just wanna get paid."

"Credits?" Qorinn asked, "Many credits, but only if you stick to the plan, help me take this sith lord down."

The mercenary took a deep breath and grudgingly lowered his blaster.

"This plan of yours had better well work." The mercenary warned.

* * *

_**Aboard the Ebon Hawk**_

"We're coming up on Dxun."

Revan sat in the flight chair calling out coordinates to Bastila as she typed them into the navigator. T3 whirled down the hall and into the cockpit to attend to his landing duties.

"Revan?" Bastila asked curiously.

"I sense it." He confirmed what she had wanted to ask him. He had felt it upon nearing the moon, something hiding itself in the force.

"I suggest we go thoroughly armed." Bastila proposed.

Revan nodded in approval as they proceeded to touch down on Dxun's surface.

After making all the necessary arrangements, Revan and Bastila headed to the garage.

"Is the swoop bike ready?" Revan asked Canderous as he and Bastila entered the garage.

"Been ready." He replied shortly.

"Gear up, we're heading out." Revan said as he checked the equipment.

"Been done that too." Canderous replied with a smirk.

"I'll take this." Bastila grabbed hold of the swoop bike and walked it toward the ships exit.

Revan and Canderous followed up behind her.

As the airlock door opened they were greeted by the sight of a rodian and a dozen security droids.

Qorinn shuffled his deck before looking up to meet them.

"Sith lord, pleasure to meet to you."


	3. Ambush on Dxun

**Note: Okay this chapter came out a half hour later than I had planned :^ This chapter didn't come out as well as I had planned, so let me know what you think.**

**Also: Please review, reviews are pretty much my fuel, yeah, so give lots of 'em, even the negative, RAGING HATE ones.**

* * *

**Ch. 3**

_**Dxun's Surface**_

The first shot was fired by Canderous, followed by a volley of phaser fire from the droids. Revan and Bastila easily deflected the shots with their lightsabers, and Canderous returned fire in the meantime. Behind the security droids assault, Revan could see the rodian raise his hand in farewell and run into the jungle.

"My lord, the rodians escaping!" Bastila informed as she continued to fling phaser bolts back at the droids, one such bolt hitting a droid in the head, sending it toppling backward and causing it to fire on its fellow droids. This in turn prompted the surrounding droids to either shield themselves, return fire, or curse the damaged droid for its negative possibility outcomes and the ludicrous probability it took to

friendly fire.

"I know!" Revan responded, taking advantage of the droids dilemma and thrusting his free hand towards them causing every droid to short-circuit and cease-fire. "Lets move, hes most likely familiarized himself with the surrounding area, we shouldn't lose him."

"Ready." Bastila acknowledged.

"W-" Canderous started as the disabled security droids exploded.

Catching him unaware, the explosion threw Canderous against the Ebon Hawks door.

"Careful Canderous, I can't have you a crippled man before I give it to you." Revan headed toward the edge of the jungle.

Canderous, though looking curious for a moment, quickly shrugged it off.

"Don't worry, if 'exploded droid' was the cause of my death I'd never be able to live with myself," He dusted his armor off, "Besides, I hardly felt a thing."

Approaching the jungles edge, "We'll leave the bike here for now and go on foot." Revan told Bastila.

* * *

_**Traversing through the jungle**_

"That rodian was waiting for us," Bastila pushed a branch aside, "How did it know we would be here?"

"Could be anything." Canderous proposed as he lifted his leg over a high root.

"Perhaps he was a bounty hunter or a mercenary hired by someone on Onderon, someone who could track us. I would say republic spies, though we would have noticed that." Bastila pondered.

Revan continued to walk quietly.

"I don't know, he didn't look tough enough to be a merc, and he didn't have that flair that most bounty hunters have." Canderous voiced.

Revan, coming to a halt, "It's an ambush."

"What do you know of bounty hunters?" Qorinn suddenly appeared in the clearing that they were coming upon.

Canderous readied his heavy blaster, "Enough."

Qorinn twitched, put his pazaak deck in his jacket, then faced Revan.

"How did you like my exploding droids?" Qorinn asked coyly, reaching into his pocket.

Bastila ignited her lightsaber, "Careful rodian."

"Just a holopad," Qorinn eyed it, "I was expecting a wookiee, not a mandalorian, hmm.." He trailed off into incoherent mumbles.

Bastila gave Revan a curious look, who in turn reached out with the force and pulled the holopad from the rodians grip and into his own.

Qorinn, looking vaguely annoyed, produced a detonator from within his jacket.

"There's nothing on it that can help you." Qorinn triggered the detonator and the surrounding treeline erupted. Trees fell and piled upon one another until the clearing was surrounded by a wall of fallen jungle. "And this..." Qorinn pressed the button once more and the holopad in which Revan was holding burst like a grenade.

"My lord!" Bastila cried.

A small smoke cloud erupted.

"I'm fine." Revan appeared from within the smoke and patted the fire from his robes sleeve.

"Argh!" Bastila took off full sprint toward the rodian, lightsaber in hand.

"Bastila, no!" Revan called as he ran after her, glancing every couple seconds at the fallen treeline.

"Ha." Canderous came after them.

"Bastila!"

As Bastila neared Qorinn, dozens of mercenaries appeared over the tops of the fallen trees. Bastila, seeing this, stopped her advance and took battle position.

Seeing the mercenaries numbers, Revan knew that they could never protect themselves from that much firepower.

"Fire!" Qorinn ordered, and the mercenaries obliged.

Countless bolts rained from all around, and Canderous took cover under an uprooted stump that lay on its side. Revan saw no way out other than over the barricade.

"Goodbye sith lord." Qorinn backed against the barricade of trees to avoid the mercenaries fire.

Revan ran as fast as the force could take him. He had to reach Bastila before the bolts reached her.

Bastila raised her lightsaber ready to deflect the oncoming fire.

"Down!" Revan ordered as neared her position.

She gave him a wary look, yet held position.

Revan in turn force pushed her to the ground and leaped to guard her from oncoming fire. He threw his hands into air and without knowing whether or not he was ready for such an undertaking, let the force flow out of him. At first it was slow, and streamed steadily from him, then it erupted in a violent shock wave that sent the blaster fire ricocheting into the fallen trees causing them to collapse. The mercenaries were forced to either jump from their positions or fall and be crushed beneath the weight of the massive trunks.

Qorinn, looking around as his plan fell apart, once more fled to the jungle.

Revan picked himself off the ground with a grunt and crawled over to where Bastila was lying.

"Are you okay?" Revan panted, exhausted.

Bastila looked up at him as he leaned over her and for a moment he thought he could see her, the real her. Though whatever he thought he saw was quickly lost as she brought herself to her knees.

"I failed you," She looked abashed at first, though that quickly turned to anger and frustration. "I was careless! I should have been quicker, but this emotion... this fleeting emotion that I've yet to crush," She looked to him, "That was it wasn't it, I didn't have enough rage."

Revan looked upon her with, for a second, sorrowful eyes, though his expression quickly darkened.

"Exactly."

Just then, a rocket hit not more than a few yards away from them, covering both Revan and Bastila in debris.

"Revan, we got mercs still!" Canderous popped out from behind cover and opened fire on the advancing mercenaries.

"There's only a few, we can dispatch them easily and be after that rodian." Bastila voiced, getting to her feet and igniting her lightsaber.

Revan nodded sternly, and after pulling out his own lightsaber, they joined Canderous in the fight.

Bastila took a running start toward a brutish looking one and leaped into the air, bringing her lightsaber down into his shoulder on her decent. Canderous was busy lobbing plasma grenades, which caught the surrounding foliage on fire, then using the flames to hide behind as he shot through them. Revan was set upon by a duo, one carrying a flamethrower, the other a carbonite cannon. He held his lightsaber out in front of him as the two circled him. The first attack consisted of a few missed carbonite shots and a stream of fire, which Revan force-jumped over, landing behind the mercenary with the flamethrower. Revan pushed him into his buddy who by accident froze his leg in carbonite. Using the distraction, Revan stepped away from the duo and flung his lightsaber at the gas tank on the mercenaries back, causing the flamethrower to explode, along with the mercenaries. Revan reached up and caught his lightsaber as it fell from the air along with the assorted pieces of mercenary and weaponry, and proceeded to advance toward Bastila's position. Bastila was fending off a mercenary wielding a vibroblade, who, after a few parries, abandoned it for a blaster. Bastila easily deflected the following blasts as she stepped within range to slice off his arm, followed by his head. Bastila, noticing Revan, met him half way.

"We should begin our pursuit." She suggested, holstering her lightsaber.

"This battle isn't finished yet." Revan responded stoically as he watched Canderous and the remaining mercenaries do battle.

Bastila raised her hand to summon the force, but Revan grabbed it, shaking his head slightly.

Four mercenaries remained, three of which were taking cover behind the trees as the fourth stalked up to the blazing fire that encircled Canderous. The mercenary aimed his blaster around not sure were to shoot when Canderous reached out through the flames and pulled him in. Two of the hiding three came around and crept up real slow. One tapped the other and pointed to a dark mass behind the flames and the two opened fire. They continued to fire until their blasters ran out of ammunition. They stepped up closer to the flames to find that their target had been their fellow mercenary and Canderous behind him. Canderous jumped the two, first elbowing one and whipping out his hand blaster to shoot the other. The fourth mercenary finally jumped out with a vibroblade and came charging at Canderous, who grabbed the elbowed mercenary and threw him into the vibroblade. The mercenary pulled the vibroblade from his comrades back and swung it at Canderous, knocking his blaster out of his hand.

Canderous countered by pulling out his dagger just in time to parry the mercenaries next swing. He then proceeded to kick the mercenaries leg out from under him, causing him to lose balance and fall, while he stabbed his dagger into the mercenaries chest on the way down.

"I love a good battle." Canderous grinned as he approached Revan and Bastila.

"Wel-" Revan started but was distracted by the sound of a ship taking off.

The trio turned their attention to the sky as a small ship took to the atmosphere.

"There goes our rodian." Bastila sang.

"Lets head back to the ship." Revan gazed as the ship containing the rodian disappeared from sight.


End file.
